Advanced Computational Core PROJECT SUMMARY The Stanford Vision Advanced Computational Core will provide support in computer storage, high performance computing and programming for vision research. The Core will support hardware and system administration services for an existing central computing resource, known as the Stanford Virtual Computing Service (VCS), which consists of storage and high performance computing accessible through a high-speed network. A second aspect of the Core is to support programming services to facilitate the exchange of adaptation of special purpose software and algorithms between laboratories that have a need for computational modeling and analysis, but whose personnel lack sufficient computational expertise. The Core will be supervised by Stephen Baccus, Associate Professor in the Department of Neurobiology, an NEI-funded investigator who has extensive expertise in using computational and experimental approaches to understand the retina and visual system.